


A Horrible Day

by TimidObsession



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Days, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Strangers, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidObsession/pseuds/TimidObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day as terrible as this, it's almost laughable that I got stuck in this shitty situation, and the half naked man, crouched on the floor crying and murmuring a string of incoherent words isn't really helping with the whole situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first Incident

**Author's Note:**

> AH OMG! my first work ever and it's something as random as a weird crossover. Sorry if you actually take your time to read it.

On a scale of one to ten, I would have to say that my day was on about a negative 50. 

It didn't start out as shitty as it is now, I woke up and did all of my normal morning routines, which consisted of getting up, making my bed, taking a shower and brushing my teeth, ironing my clothes, drinking my coffee, and getting dressed. In my opinion, it was a very relaxing morning. But like any great start to a day, it all went down hill from there. Of course at this point in my life, I have learned to accept the fact that anything good won't last very long.

The first incident occurred as soon as I stepped outside of my apartment. I wouldn't call myself wealthy, but the money that I had from being one of the top staff members in a large company did have the perks when it came to financial stability, and the company paid for apartment suite sure wasn't something I would ask for them to take back, although if Erwin brought this little fact up any more, it would be a tempting offer. 

As I turned around to lock my door, I happened to look up just in time to collide head to chest with an awfully tall guy, and an awfully large amount of very, very hot coffee. After the shock of the collision went away, I was left with a scorching hot liquid spilled across my freshly ironed shirt.

"AH FUCK" I screamed, maybe a little to loud for the small confines of the skinny walkway that linked the many apartment doors.

"Oh man! Oh man I'm so sorry! I mean I didn't see you there and I was in a hurry and I wasn't really looking-" I heard the man babbling, but the mix of anger and pain made me block out whatever bullshit he was trying to say. Only after I looked up was I able to assess the situation, and boy was this a lot of situation.. 

In front of me stood a man, about 6'4 looming over my small figure, sweating and running his mouth off with useless apologies. I gazed down to see his light grey tanktop and part of his baggy cargo pants covered in coffee as well. With one of my trademark glares and a couple threatening profanities directed to the giant, I proceeded to turn around and begin unlocking my door.

"I'm really, really sorry sir! Ill buy you a new shirt, Ill.. uh... get you a coffee or something. I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there, not because you're so short but-"

"Are you seriously trying to dig your own grave?" I murmured, directing my attention back to the sweaty creature beside me, continuing to piss me off more and more by the second.

"No sir, uh, I didn't mean that you were short, I was uh just not looking at wher-" 

"Obviously you weren't. Now get lost before I find another place to shove this key." I threatened, stabbing the key up in the direction of his face.

With one more quick sorry, and a long, cautious glance at the key I was holding firmly in my hand, the huge nuisance finally decided to scurry away, leaving a trail of spilled coffee in his path.

After returning inside my apartment and showering and changing into clean clothes, I glanced at the clock on the stove to find the numbers signaling that I was almost 20 minutes late to work. With the added half an hour of commuting to work, I would get there about an hour later than I was supposed to.

"Just fucking great," I mumbled "As if I really needed to find another reason for Erwin to call me and bitch about". 

Just as expected, half way to my car my phone started vibrating and I had to nearly drop to the ground to prevent the many things in my hand from falling. After nearly 15 seconds of rummaging through my pocket. I got my phone and answered it, nestling it between my ear and my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Levi, where the fuck are you, you know that we were supposed to have that meeting with the heads of Sina Corp. today, I was sitting there looking like a complete dumbass for fifteen minutes waiting for you to show up." 

"Shit happened, and I'm on my way now." I said, sliding into my new 2014 Mercedes Benz and starting the engine. "What did they say about the new product we are trying to sell them?"

"Nothing! They wouldn't make any promising deals until the head of products was there to discuss the minor details!" He groaned, in the background I heard the printing machine running non-stop, signaling that Erwin had a lot of explaining to do to the lower parts of the company. "What the fuck was so important that you couldn't get here even relatively close to the time you were supposed to?"

"Some shitty brat spilled coffee on me and spent forever trying to apologize like I actually gave a flying fuck about what he was saying. I had to take a shower and change into new clothes." I stated as I pulled out of my apartment complex and pulled onto the highway. "I'm on my way now, are they still there?"

"They just left! I don't know when we will be able to book another meeting with them. Maybe if you cou-" Before my temper, bunched up from the events of earlier on caused me to explode and through my phone out of the window, I hung up and placed the phone on the passenger seat.

"This day just can't get any fucking worse."


	2. On the Day I Decide to Take the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi get's to work late, but at least he's there and nothing can go wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I decided to update and boy am I totally putting this over schoolwork. Enjoy though!

Stepping into the large and sleek receptionist office of the head of Survey Corp, I slid in one last glance of my phone, mainly the time, to assess the damage done to my overflowing tack record of tardi's. Although, in my defense, I like to look the part of my job, and one wrinkle in my shirt would be inexcusable in any circumstance. Today I opted for a pair of form fitting black slacks and a white oxford button up, that I knew hugged my firm frame a little more then necessary, along with a new pair of leather dress shoes. If I had to say so, the second time around looked much better than my first outfit of the day, although I would have much rather gone without having to change out of the coffee drenched outfit I previously wore. Those stains were going to be such a pain in the ass later.

"Hi Levi! You're here a little later than usual today!" Krista, the main receptionist greeted me with a cheerful smile on her face, her short blonde hair tied in a bun.

"Stunning observation Sherlock." I mumbled, walking past the desk without as much as a side-glance her way.

"And your personality is as charming as ever!" She yelled after me, unfazed by my snarky comment.

I was already late, and although I hated waiting for and on the elevator. I decided that I was just too worn out from rushing to work to climb a numerous flight of steps. But, to my luck, as soon as I pushed the button for the elevator, it opened up with a small chime from above. 

"Thank fucking god." I murmured, stepping on the elevator and pushing the button for the fifth floor. Right before the elevator doors closed though, a maniac came flying through the doors and slammed against the back elevator wall.

"Sorry I.... I'm running a... little..... late" He gasped out, struggling for breath and bending over grasping his knees. Ew.

I was surprised to see when he finally looked up, an attractive man in about his twenties, with dark blue hair and stunning, purple eyes behind red glasses. He was actually cute after he got over the whole dying thing.

"I didn't ask why you ran in here like a bat out of hell." I said, throwing a side glance his way, admiring a little more of the surprisingly pleasant view.

"Do you work here?" He asked, ignoring my comment. Why was everyone doing that today?

"Yup"

"Where"

"Here"

"No", he laughed, and I had to admit that it was kind of cute "I mean what division do you work in?" He asked, pushing up his glasses and staring at me with those pretty purple eyes. Whoa, hang in there Levi, no looking at young, prepubescent 20 year olds. That didn't make sense. But still, no Levi.

"Products"

"Really?!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

"No."

"Oh." I could almost smell the disappointment in his voice

"Of course I do dipshit, its the only thing that pays well enough to keep me here for 10 years." That, and owing Erwin one hell of a favor.

"Oh! That's so fascinating! I myself am here to interview for a-" Before he could finish, the elevator lights flickered on and off, and I only just realized that we have been talking for five minuets when the elevator to the first floor should only take about one.

Well Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh.. I know it sucks, but hey! Tell me what you think, and follow me on tumblr to remind me to try and update this thing: @pelvic-trust


End file.
